<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Logic by Taemintchocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089748">Logic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taemintchocolate/pseuds/Taemintchocolate'>Taemintchocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, from that one moment we all know, just some soft gays in space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taemintchocolate/pseuds/Taemintchocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip vents. Malcolm tries to listen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Logic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so apparently i have no self control and have written another one of these,, I have ideas for more too so i guess I'm making this a series. It won't just be Tucker/Reed but they'll still feature!</p>
<p>Again, I didn't stick to the word count and went over by a few words but who's really counting-</p>
<p>I appreciate the comments and kudos from last time :) it means a lot to know people cared about my silly little drabble so hopefully this is equally enjoyable!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you believe she said that?”</p>
<p>He did his best not to laugh at the memory.</p>
<p>“’Use logic more quietly’!”</p>
<p>Well, he laughed just a little bit. No one is perfect.</p>
<p>“I was just -Malcolm!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, dear. You’re too cute when you’re angry.”</p>
<p>Trip sighed and furrowed his brows, giving that little pout he always did when he was trying to guilt him or get his way.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>They arrived at their quarters. Once inside, Malcolm pulled his lover close and planted a kiss on his petted lip.</p>
<p>“Can you ever forgive me?”</p>
<p>There was a pause. A small smile replaced the pout.</p>
<p>“I can think about it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>